Jump
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: What if the call Beckett received at the end of For better or worse was from someone else? Just a crazy, silly ridiculous, unrealistic crack fic. It isn't meant to be any more than that.


Okay so within seconds of the finale ended, (well after the creaming and jumping) I announced that I wasn't going to read or write any finale/ post finale fan fiction. I am more into stories about the chase rather than the catch. Some like romance, some like crime others like humour. I think it's because I like to create and read something that hasn't been done in the show, I like something different. That's all.

I was also happy, no wait that is the wrong word, I was satisfied with the way the ep ended. I think it's a great lead into season 7 and think the creator did a great job.(That's just my opinion you may think differently and that's perfectly okay) I then went on twitter and saw that others weren't so satisfied. As I drove away from a Castle friend's house (a very strong person who allowed to me to watch then ep with them despite my talking getting emotional and tapping her knee right at the end) I started thinking… if here were 5 more minutes to the ep before it ended how would it have played out. Would people have been satisfied? So all these crazy Castle theories, that I am proud to say known for (well author LittleLizzieZentara know me for) started filling my mind. What if…..

I went from not writing any to writing three. _**Marco Polo, It's a bit chilly, Jump**_. You can read them in any order(If you want to that is). They are not stories or even one shots. Simply "5 Minute Fix It's", some may refer them as Episode End Tags. Very short pieces of work. I in no way think any of this will happen in the next season. This was just me mucking around. These stories are just crazy silly ridiculous, unrealistic crack fics. They aren't meant to be any more than that. They are not meant to be serious just for a laugh. So I hope you enjoy a bit of light fluffy craziness.

Thanks for reading.

Thanks to Dan for editing these for me. You were a huge, huge help.

* * *

Jump

By

Natalie Elizabeth

Beckett tried not to panic. So his phone was going to voice mail. It didn't mean something had happened to him. It just meant he has wasted his battery life playing Angry Birds. It wouldn't be the first time. He did have a car charger but he was constantly losing his USB cable and kept robbing them from the numerous plugs around there home. That's what it was. His phone was dead.

That probably wasn't the best word to be using to describe his phones lack of power. His phone wasn't charged and… and… and.. She couldn't come up with a reason why he wasn't there. Cold feet wasn't an option. He had sent her a photo of his feet in thick socks. Ahh another reason why his phone was de…ahhh. Lacked power. He had been playing Angry Birds, taking photos and probably tweeting. Maybe that was the reason he was late. He got caught up tweeting. It wouldn't be the first time he had said I'll be there soon I am just checking Twitter.

When her phone rang she quickly answered the unknown call.

"Hello,"

"Ahh hey, Beckett."

Beckett frowned. "Who is this?"

"It's Espo."

"Espo. Whose phone are you using?"

"Alexis confiscated mine. I can understand taking everyone's phone so pictures don't end up online but she wouldn't even let Ryan and I keep ours. Thankfully Castle has some questionable friends who have a second burner phone. I am using that."

Beckett sighed. Just great. The theme for her wedding was going to be cops and robbers.

"Okay Esposito. Did you call me to give me a background checks on my guests, because honestly I have other things to worry about at the moment"

"Yeah I am guessing you haven't looked outside."

"Javi," Beckett warned. She so didn't need this right now.

"Just look outside."

Beckett walked over to the window and peered out. "What am I looking at Espo. Where am I looking?"

"Look up. You will see it."

Beckett tried to look up but hit her head on the glass. She was getting more impatient by the minute. Striding over to the balcony she flung open the doors. She looked up and that's when she saw it.

A skywriter had worked his magic and had written the words _Always and Forever_ in the sky right above them. That wasn't what had caught her attention though. It was the tuxedo clad skydiver.

"That's not who I think it is. Is it?" she asked Esposito.

"Yeah I think it is."

"Did you know about this?"

Esposito scoffed. "Do you think I'd let him do something that stupid? All he told me was that he was going to make an entrance. I figured he was going to do one of those YouTube wedding dance entrance things."

"And that didn't raise alarm bells?" Beckett asked her partner who she thought always had her back.

"Well I figured if he wanted to make a fool of himself…

Beckett groaned in frustration. "I swear if he doesn't break his neck I… Grrrr. Thanks, Espo."

Beckett hung up and stormed back into the bedroom. Everyone looked at her. "I am going to kill him," she announced then turned to Alexis. "I am going to kill your father."

Alexis frowned. "What's going on?"

"Go outside," she told her pointing to the open balcony doors.

Martha shook her head. "Oh dear you have it all wrong. You marry them first then you.."

"Gram, you need to see this," Alexis interrupted.

Martha shrugged before heading out to the balcony. Lanie gave her a questioning look but Beckett just shook her head and pointed to the balcony. Lanie walked off as Beckett sat on the bed and took a few calming breaths.

"I am going to kill him," Martha announced as she walked back into the room.

"I'm gonna kill him,' Lanie growled following Martha.

"Get in line behind me, you two," Alexis exclaimed as she walked back into the room and sat down next to Kate. When Kate's shoulders began to shake Alexis looked around the room in despair. "Kate, Dad means well but.."

Suddenly the room was filled with an unusual sound. Beckett was laughing. She raised her head and looked at the people who were both friends and family.

"He jumps out of a plane on our wedding day."

"Katherine, darling,"

Beckett shook her head at Martha. "No Martha. It's okay, because marrying your son gives me a rush like I am jumping out of a plane. He is reckless, spontaneous and fun. Your son made me remember what it was like to have fun."

A smile suddenly appeared on Beckett's face and she picked up her phone again. She quickly began scrolling through her phone until she found what he wanted.

"Alexis-quick. Get down there before your father lands. Hopefully it won't be in the pool or the ocean. As he walks up, play this song."

Alexis took the phone and frowned when she saw the song. "The action music that plays in the James Bond movies?"

Beckett nodded. "He told Esposito he wanted to make an entrance. When we were discussing getting married he wanted to do it in space or on a roller-coaster. He even suggested bungee jumping. I know your father loves me but when it comes down to it, the flowers, the cake, even my dress, means nothing. I could be wearing a potato sack and he would say I was the most beautiful thing in the world, and I'd believe him. I want to do something to make this day even more special for him. I want him to feel like a hero, my hero."

Alexis smiled. "Okay, if you're sure."

Beckett nodded. "Yeah."

Alexis went to walk out of the room then stopped. She nervously looked at the people in the room before approaching Kate. Leaning forward she hugged Kate and then pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "Thanks for loving Dad." Alexis then ran from the room.

Beckett looked at Martha and Lanie. "So, do I look okay? I didn't ruin my makeup when I was jumping to conclusions. I never do that. Castle is rubbing off on me."

"You look fine girl," Lanie told her. "Now it's time for you to go rub up against Castle."

"Lanie," Beckett exclaimed nodding her head towards her future mother-in-law.

Martha laughed. "Oh, I agree with Lanie."

Beckett blushed. She hoped Martha was talking about looking okay.

"Martha, can you find my father and tell him I am ready."

Martha nodded. "He is downstairs keeping an eye on everything. Apparently Jim was late to his own wedding, and your mother tore strips off of him. You're a lot like your mother he told me, so he stayed away. I was to get him if you asked."

"Okay. Thanks. Tell him I'll be down in a second. I just want to see Castle arrive."

Martha gave her a quick kiss also before hurrying out of the room. Beckett walked back out on the balcony and patiently waited for her fiancé to appear. Alexis, Ryan and Esposito stood proudly in front of the 300 guests. Then Castle appeared out of nowhere. Daniel Craig had nothing on her fiancé. He was smooth, suave and ruggedly handsome. When the music started playing, he stopped for a second before strutting towards their guests as if he were Bond. He made his way over to stand next to his daughter who lightly shoved him in the chest before hugging him. Alexis then dusted off her father's suit and straightened his tie. He was ready. Beckett turned and walked back into the room for the last time as a single woman.

"Are you ready to do this?" Lanie asked.

Beckett nodded. "Let's go jump out of a plane."


End file.
